It's Pretty Much End Game for Me Now
is the second episode of Big Brother 5. Episode Summary The house was mostly very annoyed with HLC for the way she behaved towards Patrick last week, and as a result of that she already had a huge target on her back going into this week. Jennifer wasn’t really sure about her alliance with Jessica and Daniel, she didn’t know if she could trust Daniel. She was instead leaning more towards maybe working with Mia. Daniel wanted to target Hannah just for not being a Carly Rae Jepsen fan. Jessica’s plan of forming more alliance was set in motion as she and Felix formed a big alliance with Mia, Alex, George and Zach. This big group was meant to really control the game, they called the alliance “LOL”. Felix won head of household and Jessica won VIP, she chose to give the other VIP spot to George. Szymon who was targeting George got pretty mad at Jessica who he had thought he could trust and told her off for giving George safety. Szymon felt Jessica really had broken his trust by giving his target immunity. Felix was originally going to nominate HLC and Asa, but Mia decided to volunteer going on the block. Mia knew that volunteering might have been a dumb move, but she wanted Asa to know she had helped her not get nominated and she wanted to gain the trust of her alliance. Felix did as Mia wished and put her on the block next to HLC, who got really sad due to being nominated. Asa ended up winning the power of veto, while Mia would have liked to be safe and she would have liked a big move to be made this week and backdoor a bigger threat than HLC, Felix hadn’t seemed like he wanted to do that, so instead she figured it would be best to stay on the block next to HLC who was guaranteed to go home. Asa chose to not use the power of veto, leaving HLC and Mia on the block. Daniel was not ready to see HLC go home, so he started campaigning to get Mia out instead. He considered HLC a non-threat and someone really fun. Szymon and Jamie were both agreeing with Daniel and all three of them were trying to keep HLC safe. The LOL alliance figured since Daniel and Szymon was trying to save HLC, they probably had an alliance and that Jamie was probably with them since they knew she and Szymon was close. They decided they had to get those three out the next weeks. Mia was feeling a bit betrayed by Szymon who she had a good connection with since he was openly campaigning against her. She was also annoyed at Emma who she felt was lying to her. At the eviction, Daniel, Szymon, Jamie and Emma voted to evict Mia, but the rest of the house voted for HLC to go home. HLC left the house in anger, blaming Patrick for her eviction and claiming the houseguests had voted her out because of her disability. Day 8 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Kanye Zone :: Description: The objective of this flash game is to keep Kanye "out of his zone" for as long as you can and collect the most amount of money. The houseguest who collects the most amount of money wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: HOH Winner: Felix :: VIP: Jessica :: VIP's Choice: George Day 9 *Nomination Ceremony Day 10 Day 11 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Music Catch :: Description: In this flashgame the houseguests had to collect music notes by touching them with the mouse. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Asa Day 12 *POV Ceremony Day 13 Day 14 *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia